1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display having a high aperture ratio.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of an array substrate 100 of a conventional liquid crystal display. Referring to FIG. 1, a common electrode (counter electrode) 104 is formed on a bottom transparent substrate 102, a gate insulation layer 106 and a passivation layer 108 are deposited on the common electrode 104 in succession, and a comb-shaped pixel electrode 112 is formed on the passivation layer 108. According to the design shown in FIG. 1, the common electrode 104 is allowed to cooperate with the comb-shaped pixel electrode 112 to produce fringe fields. However, since the common electrode 104 and the comb-shaped pixel electrode 112 are both formed on the array substrate 100, a gap d between an active display area (on which the comb-shaped pixel electrode 112 spreads) and driving circuitry components (such as a TFT 110 and signal transmission lines) must be provided to avoid signal interference like capacitive coupling effect. The occupied area of the gap d considerably decreases the aperture ratio of a pixel.